Osu! Training
Osu! Training (押忍！修行っす, Osu! Shugyōssu) is a character song from the 2011 Hunter × Hunter anime adaptation, performed by Yuka Terasaki as Zushi and featuring Toshihiko Seki as Wing. The song was released on 08/22/2012 on the album Character Song Collection: Heavens Arena. Lyrics Romaji = Ichi no shugyou ni mo shugyou san mo shugyou de yon mo shugyou Go roku nana hachi kyu mo juu mo sono saki mo zenbu zenbu shugyou ssu (Doryoku wo okotatte wa ikemasen. Soshite jibun no utsuwa wo ookiku sodatenasai.) Shugyou shugyou de zenbu shugyou toni mo kaku nimo shugyou ssu Asa hiru ban shunkashuutou yume no naka demo shugyou ssu Shihandai no ii tsuke ni ha nani ga nan demo shitagau ssu Soshite itsuka wa DOOKAN BUREIKU (Sono choushi desu.) Tanren wo suru ssu Doryoku wo suru ssu Maketerarenai ssu Osu! Meccha muccha motto tsuyoku Naritai ssu Osu! Konjou wa aru ssu Motto motto motto ue e hitasura shoujin ssu Kyou mo mokumoku shugyou ssu (Asette wa ikemasen. Juumannin ni hitori no sainou desu Jibun jishin wo shinjiru no desu.) Akubi nanka wa shitenai ssu me wa pacchiri kyou mo genki Onaka pekopeko suita ssu dakeredo gaman shugyou ssu RAIBARU to omotteta noni are yo kore yo to sa ga tsuiteku Chotto matte yo! ssu na-n-de!! (Ochi tsukinasai) Tanren wo suru ssu ase wo nagasu ssu Yowane hakanai ssu Osu! Ha! to Ah! to odorokase Tain desu Osu! sodachi sakari ssu Kitto kitto kitto ue wa nagame ii hazu ssu Ochi komazu shugyou ssu (Zushi, omae ni wa omae dake no yosa ga arimasu. Hito to kuraberun jaarimasen. Kurabeta tokoro de eru mono nante nani mo arimasen. Onore no asu wo shinji, ima wo shoujin nasai. Soshite gohan wa yoku kaminasai. Kiai kimochi wa makenai ssu mochiron mayuge mo makenai ssu Chikai mirai de DOOKAN BUREIKU (Tanoshimi desu.) Tanren wo suru ssu doryoku wo suru ssu Maketerarenai ssu Osu! Meccha muccha motto tsuyoku Naritai ssu Osu! konjou ha aru ssu Motto motto motto motto motto motto motto ue e Kyou mo hitasura shoujin ssu Kyou mo mokumoku shugyou ssu (Nankai maketemo nankai kattemo, yarubeki koto wa kawaranai no desu. Saa kyou no keiko wo hajimeyou.) |-| Kanji = 一に修行　二にも修行　三も修行で四も修行 五六七八九も十も　その先も全部全部修行っす （努力を怠ってはいけません。 　そして自分の器を大きく育てなさい。） 修行修行で全部修行　とにもかくにも修行っす 朝昼晩春夏秋冬　夢の中でも修行っす 師範代の言いつけには　何が何でも従うっす そしていつかはドーカン　ブレイク （その調子です。） 鍛錬をするっす　努力をするっす 負けてられないっす　押忍！ めっちゃむっちゃもっと強く なりたいっす　押忍！根性はあるっす もっともっともっと上へ　ひたすら精進っす 今日も黙々修行っす （焦ってはいけません。10万人に1人の才能です。 　自分自身を信じるのです。） アクビなんかはしてないっす　目はパッチリ　今日も元氣 お腹ペコペコ空いたっす　だけれどガマン修行っす ライバルと思ってたのに　アレよアレよと差がついてく ちょっと待ってよ！っす　な・ん・で！！ （落ち着きなさい。） 鍛錬をするっす　汗を流すっす 弱音吐かないっす　押忍！ ハッとアッと驚かせ たいんです　押忍！　育ち盛りっす きっときっときっと上は　眺めいいはずっす 落ち込まず修行っす （ズシ、お前にはお前だけの良さがあります。 　人と比べるんじゃありません。 　比べたところで得るものなんてなにもありません。 　己の明日を信じ、今を精進なさい。 　そしてご飯はよく噛みなさい。） 気合い気持ちは負けないっす　もちろん眉毛も負けないっす 近い未来でドカーン　ブレイク （楽しみです。) 鍛錬をするっす　努力をするっす 負けてられないっす　押忍！ めっちゃむっちゃもっと強く なりたいっす　押忍！根性はあるっす もっともっともっと　もっと　もっともっともっと上へ 今日もひたすら精進っす 今日も黙々修行っす （何回負けても何回勝っても、やるべきことは変わらないのです。 　さぁ今日の稽古を始めましょう。） |-| English = First is training and second is training too. Third is training and fourth is training too Fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth and ninth and tenth too, from there on out it is all training too! (You should not neglect your efforts. And greatly develop your abilities.) Training, training, everything is training, training as much as I can In the morning, afternoon and evening, spring, summer, autumn and winter, even in my dreams I train I will follow every single instruction from my master And then one day, kaboom! Breakthrough! (That’s the spirit! ) I will toughen up, I will put in effort I cannot lose, osu! I want to become really super strong,, osu! I have willpower Aim higher and higher and higher, devoted with all my heart Today I am training hard and steadily too (You must not be hasty. You have the talent of one out of 100 000. You should believe in yourself. ) I will not yawn or anything, eyes wide awake, feeling energetic today too Even if I get really hungry, bear with it and keep training Even though I thought they were rivals, as I looked on in shock, the gap got bigger and bigger Wait a minute! W.H.Y !! (Calm down! ) I will toughen up, I will work out I will not make complaints, osu! I want to make everyone surprised, osu! I will grow stronger, It should surely, surely, surely be good to look higher Keep training without feeling down (Zushi, you have your own unique virtues. You should not compare them with others. There is nothing you can gain from comparing Believe in your own future, and devote yourself to the present. And chew your food properly) I will not lose in fighting spirit. Of course my eyebrows will not lose either In the near future, kaboom! Breakthrough! I will toughen up, I will put in effort I cannot lose, osu! I want to become really super strong, osu! I have willpower Go higher and higher and higher and higher and higher and higher and higher Devoted with all my heart today too Training hard and steadily today tooHonki vs. Kyouki and Osu! Shugyou'ssu lyrics translation willeke4439 — LiveJournal References Category:Songs Category:Character Song